


Sur les planches

by malurette



Series: Coups bas et verbe haut [7]
Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Theatre, dude Andreo underwent some serious character development, i hope i'll update this someday, making do
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour d'Andreo (et Plaisant, on n'a pas l'un sans l'autre ?)<br/>1ère vignette : Andreo et Plaisant, Comédiens.<br/>2ème : Andreo et Hermine, Enterrer une histoire qui n'a pas marché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andreo & Plaisant - Ironie

>   
> **Titre :** L’ironie de la situation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Andreo, Plaisant ; mention d’Andreo/Hermine  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Andreo et Plaisant, « tout ça pour ça »  
> pour Flo/Nelja (Noël ’09)  
>  **Notes :** écrit de manière spéculative pour la fin de la série à une époque où on n’était pas encore sûr de comment ça finirait – je vous laisse juger du résultat.   
> **Nombre de mots :** 120
> 
> "Quelle comédie ils jouent..."  
> 

« Te souviens-tu, Plaisant, du temps où je quittais en cachette le palais paternel à la nuitée pour aller admirer les comédiens du côté du port ?

\- Si fait, Maître. C’est ainsi, cherchant quelque divertissement, que vous rencontrâtes mademoiselle Hermine.

\- Ô Hermine, douce Hermine, pour qui je tentai vainement de réunir 500 écus afin de l’arracher à sa vie de bohémienne et aux planches sans reconnaissance…

\- Et aujourd’hui, c’est nous qui jouons les comédiens.

\- Alors qu’elle a trouvé un autre nobliau pour l’enlever au loin et peut-être l’épouser. Tout ça pour quoi ?

\- Ne désespérez pas, Maître, rien n’est encore joué.

\- Et cette pièce non plus d’ailleurs ! Au travail donc ! »


	2. Andreo & Hermine - Avec l'amour...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir reconnaître ses sentiments et y renoncer quand il le faut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On ne badine pas avec l’amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Andreo -> Hermine(/Lope)  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect – et le titre est emprunté à Musset. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « c’est compliqué », emprunté à mf_100_mots   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

\- Hermine, mon aimée... Je reconnais m’être conduit avec emportement aux premiers temps, mais... ne m’encouragiez-vous pas dans ces voies ?

\- Quelle question, Andreo, vous me prenez au dépourvu…

\- Me serais-je mépris du tout au tout ? Non, ne répondez pas. Je ne sais que trop quelles accusation vous pourriez porter et ne saurais croire à vos dénégations. Peut-être ne voyiez-vous en moi qu’un bellâtre vide et insipide cherchant le frisson de l’interdit en s’acoquinant avec les gens du port, et vous serviez-vous de moi pour accéder à la richesse de mon père. Oh, sans vous accuser vous le moins du monde, j’ai appris à connaître ceux que vous fréquentez, et je ne vous en veux en rien. Et vous ne pouviez deviner quel infâme rapace est mon pauvre père.

\- Andreo…

\- Mais enfin, sachez que j’étais sincère.

\- … Et je ne l’ai pas été avec vous.

\- Allons donc !

\- Vous me plaisiez, en un sens ; votre cour était un jeu pour moi et j’ai aimé vous fréquenter un temps. Mais j’en aime un autre à présent. Vous le savez, et je n’avais pris la peine de vous le dire avant...

\- C’est chose faite.

\- Vous êtes plus courageux que moi.


End file.
